The invention relates to a cover for a chamber of a housing of a device, having an approximately plate-like carrier which bears a conductor track pattern formed as a punched grid, having a sensor arranged on the conductor track pattern and a plug holder formed on the carrier for a device plug for making contact with the conductor track pattern.
In such a cover, it is known to encapsulate the punched grid during the production of the carrier by the plastic injection molding process and subsequently to divide the connecting points of the punched grid not belonging to the conductor track pattern.
On account of the high injection pressures which act on the punched grid in the process, the configuration of the punched grid must be designed with regard to the courses of the conductor tracks, the spacings of the conductor tracks and the connecting points in such a way that no deformation of the conductor tracks and, at the same time, displacement of the sensor position and of the plug contact can occur. These high requirements necessitate a great deal of effort and lead to restrictions on the courses of the conductor tracks.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cover of the type mentioned at the beginning which consists of simple components, can easily be mounted and ensures a satisfactory function.